Molecularly Engineered Biomaterials for Minimally Invasive Dental Treatment Molecularly-engineered biomaterials are an ideal candidate for minimally invasive dental preparations, caries removal, and other dental treatments, including cleaning in perigingival zone and other general cleaning and whitening. Through the control of molecular structure, the biochemical and biomechanical properties can be tailored and optimized. The investigators propose to use the well- established biochemistry to create a class of new dental materials useful for minimally-invasive dental preparation and useful as tissue repair agents potentially loaded with therapeutics. Processing chemistry is to be integrated with advanced nano/micro-fabrication technology to enhance the success rate of the Phase I feasibility. Preliminary toxicity assessment will also be conducted on selected materials. Phase II will focus on the biomechanical performance in vivo, especially regarding dental preparation and defect removal.